Remix!
by Jazzy2
Summary: This is a nowaday remake of romance. Includes incidents from Kare Kano, marmalade boy, kadocha, and other vile sources.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one - Pure Insanity  
Disclaimer::I don't own any animes I write about... sadly. I wish though, they're all so good!!!!  
  
~Jazzy~ Hey, suppee, yeah, I know, you prolly think I'm a kare kano jack off. I swear this only lasts like a couple of chapters. Really. Then I'll add some really interesting stuff.  
I have a lot of great plans for this story, so, read on and review!!! Thankeee!!!!  
  
If you're still wondering, I'm a girl.   
A high school girl.  
Am I popular? No. Am I pretty? Um... I don't know. Am I nice? I try to be. Am I smart? Academically, yes. Socially or relationship wise.... no, I am hopelessly dense. You've got a problem with that? Tough.  
I have two best friends, Thime and Thistle. Yes, they are twins, and look nothing alike. Once in a while they would have 'freaky twin thing' and can guess what the other person is saying, but otherwise, they are just nice girls. Nice and pretty girls. When guys walk past, they look at them, never me. I'm plain.   
Once again, if you are wondering. My name is Sira.  
"Si, hurry up! We're going to be late to class!" Thime was yelling at me, she's the genius of the twins and share all the classes with me. Thistle on the other hand, is the athlete.   
No time to waste, Thime had already dragged me across the hall into Ms.Rhea's homeroom.   
"So, the siren has decided to show up after all." An annoying voice rang by my ear as soon as I sat down.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my arch-enemie, Jeffery. I've known him since he moved next door when I was 3, and hated him since he poured ink on my dress the day right after I met him. It seemed that he was put on earth to torture me. This year, many girls have fallen for him, I don't understand. What do people SEE in that bona fide freak? Seriously, you should see the pile of gifts on his desk every morning. He never accepts them, just like he never accepts a girl, all he wants is to torture them.  
One thing I am proud of, I am the top in every class. I have two total opposite personalities at home and at school. At school I am quiet, witty, and sophisticated. Teachers see me as a friend, students see me as an idol. I guess all the chaos started today.  
  
"Students," The teacher clapped her hand, "I am pleased to announce that we have a new student today. He is extremely bright and is transferred here on a scholarship. Please welcome, Mr. Kobunyashi from Japan."  
This stunned me, this was the first time I've met someone from my home country. I don't remember much Japanese, but enough to pass. Then I realized, I'm the only japanese in the class, that must mean...  
"Mr. Kobunyashi, you will sit next to our top student here, Miss Shime. She is also japanese and will help you improve your skills while you study. I hope you two will work together and achieve great goals."  
I forced myself to stiffle a smile, "Ohiyo."  
"Ohiyo. Shime-san." He replied with a smile. I'd have to admit, he was kind of cute.  
"Please, just Sira." I said, a bit embarrassed.   
The class started, he was very smart. Everytime I raised my hand, he would too. This was awkward, since we were the only two that actually bothered to. Thime is smart, but hates answering questions.   
The next period was Self Studying. Most students have no interest in doing so and crowded around Kobunyashi.   
"Do you have an english name?"  
"What's your zodiac sign?"  
"Oh you're so witty!"  
I guess I wasn't the only one who thought he was cute, girls crowded my side of the desk as well as his. The american girls, without too much of a care, made no attempt to hide their obvious crush on him. I did not like him too much, so I pushed away the fact that I thought he was cute. I'm used to doing that, just like how Jeffery turns down girls.  
Speaking of Jeffery, he's looking this way at the crowd of girls with a scowl on his face. I guess he's jealous. But he's never acted like this before. He's always happy-go-lucky and never cared much about girls. Could it be that... Jeffery has a crush on someone? Someone who just happened to like Kobunyashi?  
I gazed through the group of girls, the only possibility here was either Thime or Nicole. I debated it for a while and decide that it must be Nicole. Thime already has a boyfriend and Jeffery wouldn't bother.   
Gosh, how can Kobunyashi be so patient? He smiles and waits for the girls to calm down. Then starts to reply things slowly. By the time that period ended, I knew so much about Kobunyashi, and I didn't even have to ask.  
It turns out his first name is Ikeida, has no english name, is Aries, single, lives with mother, deceased father, and enjoys classical music. How queer. 


	2. Obstacles

Chapter two - Obstacles  
  
~Jazzy~ Hey hey hey!!! Thanks for reading into chapter two. Yes yes, I know it's still kare kano, but please, bear with me, it's almost over, I promise.  
So, keep reading and reviewing!!~  
  
That wasn't the worst part, the time came for the mid-semester test. Usually, I was top, then Thime. Today I'm shocked. It seems that Ikeida took my first place by 4 points. I came in second. I couldn't stand it, it was so humiliating and frustrating. I held back my tears and smiled lightly. Sometime I can act so well.  
When I went home that night, I buried myself in books. I have to beat him in the finals, I HAVE TO! Everyone was going to him for questions and suddenly, he was the center of attention. So it went on, I stayed up till morning studying and still tried to beat him during class. No one else noticed my lack of energy other than him, Kobunyashi.  
"So if you take x and add it to the equation..." My math teacher was teaching us advanced trigonometry. I was straining not to fall asleep while reading my book, but I was slipping away. So I took a pencil and propped my self up. It worked, but not for long, the next thing I knew, I was choking on my pencil. Luckily no one saw.  
"Shime!" It was after class, I turned around, Kobunyashi was running up to me.  
"Yes Kobunyashi-kun?" I manage to doze while holding up my chin.  
"You don't seem well, daijobu?" He put his hand on my forehead, and I fought the temptation to swat it away.  
"Hai, I'm fine." I tried to smile, then fell foward.  
Guess where I woke up? In the hospital. Kobunyashi was waiting next to the bed looking at me. I felt my face turn red.  
"So, sleeping beauty decided to wake up." He gave me a cheesy grin.  
"What am I doing here?" I managed to ask.  
"Well, you see, you fainted during the test and--"  
"WHAT?" I almost bursted.  
"Gomen, I'm just kidding, you were talking to me in the hall, then you passed out. I thought something was wrong so I took you to the nurse, turnes out you were just tired."  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
His face turned serious, "Really Shime, what were you doing all night, you look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep."  
Here was my rival trying to care about me, how touching... NOT!  
"I guess I didn't really sleep well." I struggled to think of an excuse. "Thank you so much for taking me here, what class do we have next?"  
His face looked strained, "Well, school's kind of over."  
Now my face was strained, strained from trying not to cry. I MUST NOT break down in front of my rival.  
"Daijobu? You look red, do you have a fever?"  
"N-no, of course not. Maybe it's this blanket, it's so stuffy." I smiled as nicely as I could.  
He raised his eyebrows, sure, it said.  
"Anyways, " he started after a long and awkward pause, "get up, I'll walk you home."  
"No, it's ok..." Inwardly I was saying: PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
"No no, I insist, it's the same way."  
And how did HE find out? I'm not going to ask.  
It was no use resisting now, "Okay, that'd be lovely." I stood up smoothed my skirt.  
The walk was very difficult, I didn't have trouble talking to him, but trying to keep up my facade around him was almost impossible.  
"So, Shime, what's your favorite subject?" Kobunyashi asked, trying to start conversation.  
"I'm particularily interested in History and Arts, but math suits me better." I smiled again, I tried to smile as much as I can to cover my nervous feeling.  
"That's wonderful, maybe we should study together sometimes."   
I groaned inwardly, nice going big-mouth.  
"Yes, that'd be a lovely idea." Another smile.  
"What's your favorite music?"  
Country.  
"I like Bach, his concertos are simply brilliant." Smile.   
"Classics, I like that too. You like Bach? I have his CD, maybe you can borrow it sometime."   
Oh? So you're playing generous?  
"Really? That'll be great!"  
Finally, we were at my house, the torture was over.   
"Well, it was awfully nice of you to take me home. Arigatou." I bowed a little as he did so too.  
"It was my pleasure."  
He looked like he really meant it. Maybe all smart people are good actors.  
He walked away as I walked up my driveway. A basketball knocked me to the ground.  
Jeffery.  
That bastard!  
"Hey, you ok?" Jeffery walked over and helped me up. It was becoming a daily routine.   
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I replied, trying to sound dignified.  
"Oh drop the perfection crap, I've known you since we were little and I know how you really behave. As much as you try to maintain the coolness around me, I can see through it." Drat that boy.  
"Oh? Is that so? Then that means I can do this." I punched him on the arm.  
"Getting brutal are we? So why was that boy walking you home?"  
"That's NONE of your business!" I was mad, he's thinking up another way to tease me.  
"Hey, hey, no need to get emotional here." Jeffery was defensive, "I'm just curious."  
"Curiousity killed the cat, Jeffery. Good day." I swirled around and walked to the front door, feeling my long hair swaying behind me. 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3 - Confusion  
  
Hey! Sup, I can't write right now so... ta!  
Jazzy  
  
Exams were over. I was eager to learn my grade. I had to know if I beat Kobunyashi.  
The teacher gave a long lecture which I paid VERY close attention to, then posted the score. If I wasn't at school I would jump a mile high. I BEAT KOBUNYASHI!!!  
Now I can triumph in pride while he mopes in silence, sad and defeated. I've won! Take that, Kobunyashi!! Speaking of which, is walking toward me, and is now looking at the score. I hold up my chin and waited for him to crawl to me like a slave.   
Here he come.  
"Congradulations Shime-san."  
I was corrupting inwardly. Why was he congradulating me? I BEAT him!  
"We both tried very hard." I replied and bowed my head in modesty.  
But I was better!  
"No, you did better than I did. You're very smart Shime-san." He smiled and walked away.  
I felt like crying.  
I didn't get the revenge I oh-so-desired.  
HE was the one who won.  
  
The next morning, I went to school early because my mother had to go to a convention far away. I studied a bit in the classroom and then decided to go to the Music Room to practice my piano skills. I opened the door, and guess who I bumped into?  
Kobunyashi.  
Oh lord, save me from this embarrassement.  
"Ohiyo, Shime." He bowed.  
"O..o..ohyio." I stuttered. Then ran out the door. I didn't get far.  
I got yanked back gently and the next thing I knew, I was in Kobunyashi's arm.  
"Wha-"  
"I love you Sira."  
Oh, so finally he calls me by my first name. I would be amused if I wasn't so shocked and confused.  
I'd hate to admit though, it felt kind of nice there in his arms. It was all nice and warm there, this was the first time I'm so close to a guy. Other than the time when I pushed Jeffery to the ground when we mudwrestled. But this is different.  
Oh well.  
I was still paralyzed.  
"I really do." He whispered,"I have ever since I met you."  
How did I last so long without twitching? I mean really, no matter WHAT his corrupted little mind thinks, he's still my rival.  
At least I thought so.  
So we stood there for about a minute. Truely, I was a bit scared.  
Then I came to my senses and ran away, my face becoming redder and redder by the second. No one, NO ONE has said that to me before. I simply don't cope with guys.  
Then why this?  
I rushed to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on my face. Then I looked in the mirror, "Oh dear, what have I done?" How can I ever face him again?  
Calmly I walked out the restroom and acted casual as I greeted my friends. The whole day I tried to avoid looking at Kobunyashi. It was hard though. Accounted on the fact that he sat next to me in every class. Strangely enough, he wasn't bothered at all by his actions. I understood that he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable about the fact that he liked me. Ok fine, love me.  
But still, how is that possible?  
Maybe he's just like Jeffery, trying everything he could to get on a person's nerves.  
What a JERK! 


	4. Jeffery

Chapter 4 - Jeffery  
  
Still can't write, sorry!!!  
jazzy  
  
Still, he didn't seem the type. His father died and his mother was sick. Kobunyashi is a sensible and mature person. That's one fact I am sure of. I'm probably the only girl he's ever had a friendly conversation with.  
Maybe he really does like... love me. I'm having trouble adjusting to that word.  
The day ended and I went home. Once again, something hit me on the back. This time it was a volleyball.  
Jeffery.  
Someday my spine will crack and it'll be all HIS FAULT! Still he never hit me hard, just hard enough to KNOCK ME TO THE GROUND!!!   
Can't you tell I'm in a cranky mood?  
Anyways.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
I shoved him in the chest.  
"No really, this time, it was an accident."  
Like hell I believe him.  
Jeffery pulled me up and studied me, "Something's wrong."  
I twitched.  
"You're not yourself. You're jumpy, moody, and flinch whenever I touch you." He touched my cheeks lightly.  
I flinched.  
Realizing my fatal mistake, I grabbed the volleyball and shoved him in the stomach, "Leave me alone." I turned to leave.  
He grabbed me by my arm. I flinched, noting the familiarity of the gesture.   
"See, I was right." Jeffery said as he spun me around to face him, "Something's up and I'm worried, I'm not letting you go unless you tell me."  
His face was stern, I almost laughed. His face was STERN?!?!   
"Let me go Jeff." I demanded, eyeing his hand which was gripping my shoulder quite tightly.  
"Not until you tell me."  
"I'm not joking! Let me go!" I was getting a bit mad.  
"Well neither am I!" He said, equally frustrated  
"And why?"  
"Sira, I've known you since we were little-"  
"And tortured me since-"  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! As much as you don't want to admit it, I know you better than anyone in the whole world. Now I sense something's wrong with you today, and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me, Sira." Inwardly I grinned cheesily. He looked so comical.  
"Alright!" I snapped, I couldn't resist to see his face.  
"What is it?"  
"Kobunyashi told me he loved me."  
There it went. His face, like a scream mask.  
"THAT BASTARD!"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"I...I mean, what did you say to him?"  
"Nothing."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."   
Was it the light, or did his face looked... relieved?  
What a strange boy.  
  
The next day was insane.  
It was the weekend after the exam and I decided to burn a hole through my head by watching television. As I said, I have two personalities. The one at home is a lazy, sloppy girl who is a bit stuck up. I was in my Pajamas and had my hair in two messy pigtails. Mom and dad went to work, so I'm stuck at home.  
Just then, the door bell rang.  
I glanced through the window and saw a flash of brown.   
Jeffery.  
I rushed to the door and opened it while I mustered a brilliant fly-kick.  
Big... big... BIG mistake.  
How was I suppose to know that more than one person wore brown?  
Didn't I tell you I was socially-dense?  
My left foot became attached to Kobunyashi's stomach. For a while I float in the air, foot still connected with his stomach. We stared at eachother, freakishly surprised, but for very different reasons.  
Oh my god!  
We both fell on the floor. I, being unhurt, stood up first and offered to help him up, he looked at my hand and swallow thickly.   
"H...here's your... B...Bach CD." I could see his hands tremble with stress, but he still managed a smile.  
"A...arigatou..." I whispered. 


	5. Family Problems

Chapter 5 - Family Problems  
  
That afternoon, I was playing basketball with Thistle.   
"You did WHAT?" She gasped  
"I kicked him."  
"Oh dear... that's NOT good."  
I grimaced as I made a basket.  
"I know."  
"But hey, he likes you so that won't really change."  
I left out the fact that he saw me in my PJs and hairdo.   
"I hope so." I replied, feeling a sign of dread creep up my spine.  
  
After the game, it became dark, I walked home.   
Must get my thoughts off of today.  
Fat chance it'd work.  
It got worse when I got home. My mother and father was fighting.   
My mother's hair was in messy lumps and had a vase in her hand, my father's favorite vase.  
In seconds it became rubble on the tiles.  
"Y...you women are IMPOSSIBLE!" My father hollered.  
"Oh?" My mother retorted," then LEAVE!"  
"Maybe I will!" My father shouted and stormed away. Minutes later, I hear the car engine start.  
I looked back at my mother, her face was drenched in tears as she crumpled.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered.  
"Shime... your father's got another women."  
"What?" I couldn't process that information.  
My mother didn't say another word, and retired back to her bedroom. All night, weeping noises coming from her room stopped my sleep. The next morning I was in horrible condition. But still I wanted to go to school. My mother finally fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I carpooled with Jeffery. How miserable.  
Jeffery took one look at me and frowned, but with his mother in the car he kept silent.  
As soon as the car stopped, Jeffery pulled me out to a corner, "Now what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I said numbly.  
"If it's that Kobunyashi-"  
"It's not."  
"What's is it then?"  
"NOTHING!"  
"Sira-"  
I cut him off, I didn't want to hear that lecture again, "Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone."  
"I promise." His face looked sincere to the point of maximum.  
I looked at him strangely.   
"I, I mean, why would I tell?"  
"Ok. My dad, sort of... ran off with another person."  
I saw the scream mask again.  
"Ok, ok, cut that out!" I slapped his face to return it to its normal pose.  
His face was filled with disbelief, "I just can't believe that--"  
"Well believe it!" I snapped at him, I was VERY annoyed. Then I turned and started to walk away.  
"Sira!" He called after me, "If you want to talk, I'll be here."  
Talk my problems with him? Pu-lease!  
Trust me, Jeffery was never so nice. In fact, I think the real Jeff got abducted by aliens. Because he hasn't been acting normal since Kobunyashi came to our school. Maybe he really does like Thime, and is trying to get to her by being nice to me. OH MY GOSH! What a JERK!  
Wait... maybe he's starting to become mature, must encourage that!  
  
The whole day at school I didn't act normal. Forget Jeffery, guess who noticed?  
That's right, Kobunyashi.  
It was at homeroom, everyone is extremely loud annoying, I sat at my desk with my eye glued to the book, unreading.  
"Hey what's wrong." I heard Kobunyashi whisper to me.  
"Nothing, do you see anything wrong?" I tried to sound unaccusing.  
"Well for one, your book's upside down," He smiled and turned my book right side up.  
"Well thank." It was too hard to keep out the sarcasm.  
Kobunyashi looked at me strangely, then I remembered. He saw me at home... What if he told?  
I felt a cold cold shiver down my spine.  
"You know you should watch yourself." Kobunyashi snickered, "Someone just may find out the real you." He turned to his friend.  
I gaped after him.  
One minute he said he like me, the next he blackmails me.  
But that's not what I'm worried about.  
Is my image at home so dislikable? I felt a strange pang of pain.  
Jeffery knew me at home, he never said a word. Well... he must be used to it, but still. Was is bad enough to change someone's view of me completely?   
My whole world just shifted. Jeffery is acting mature, the guy who likes me is blackmailing me, my family problems are horrible, and soon everyone will know about my misfortune, my other side, my... 


	6. A change in plans

Heyoooo everyone! Jazzy's back from hibernation. hehe. let's see this to do list: 1) disclaimer: ALRITE!!! I admit it ! I OWN NOTHING! *cries hysterically* lol. that's over with. letz see. I'm finally posting cuz well, I got a reply! *happiness* Bless u emma, i love you too. *sobs of happiness* lol. anyways... updating. I have it all written already but... I'll take my time. High school just started, and Imma die. Enjoy! Jazzy  
  
I woke up.  
  
Where again? The hospital.  
  
Who's with me?  
  
You guessing Kobunyashi? WRONG! Surprising enough, it was Jeffery.  
  
I didn't open my eyes, just tried to enjoy the silence of the nurse's room. I could feel Jeffery's eyes on me. I'd better be careful, he might stuff something up my nose or something. I peeked through my eyelids and scanned the room. Jeffery's eye's was kind of... soft and ... I don't know. Maybe innocence is before evilness. That's must be it.  
  
I tried to fall asleep again, but something told me not to, so I stayed awake. Then it happened.  
  
I could feel someone's lips on mine. It was soft and warm, but I was too scared to notice.  
  
My instincts told me to pound the person's face into the hard cold cement, but I remember I was asleep. Or at least pretending to.  
  
So I had to bear the torture of controlling my hands and try to guess who it was.  
  
Actually, I already knew, I'm sure ANYONE knows. But I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it.  
  
Yet somehow I had to face it. The guy kissing me was Jeffery.  
  
I felt his breath on my cheeks and his hands on the pillow. It's SCARY!!! Then wierd thoughts began to fly through my head.  
  
Maybe the aliens who abducted his brain had replace a malfunctioning disk in his head. That's explaining everything, but it was too stupid. Maybe he really likes me?  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
My brain was crying out in laughter. RIDICULOUS!!  
  
I was too busy laughing inwardly that I hadn't realized he left.  
  
I sad up gasping for breath, that's the scariest experience I'm ever been through. Then I realized what just happened... Jeff just kissed me and he's full of Jeffery Germs.... so.... ohhh mmmyyyy ggaawwdddd. I raced home and chucked down three bottles of mouthwash.  
  
The next day I didn't go to school, I was sick. Partially because of the Jeffery Germs, but mostly because of those bottles of mouthwash I drank. You're probably thinking: Shime, you NUTSO!!! You're not suppose to DRINK the mouthwash, you SPIT IT OUT!! But hey... don't blame me... was on the verge of nervous breakdown. I'd rather die from overdose of mouthwash than the lethal germs of Jeffery.  
  
Despise all the thought, something inside me told me to be grateful, many girls would gladly give their life to have a kiss from Jeffery.  
  
But that was my first kiss... kind of ironic huh? I get my first kiss from my arch-enemie.  
  
I flopped down on my bed and tried to fantasize wringing Jeffery's neck, enjoy the helpless struggle as he slowly dies from the lack of air and...  
  
Ok... enough with the sick fantasies.  
  
Especially with him in it, even if he is suffering a horrible death.  
  
Darn, I think the mouthwash is kicking in my brain.  
  
I throw the blanket over my head, determined to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up with what I thought was a pretty bad mouthwash hangover. I looked over to my unsounded alarm clock.  
  
5:30 AM.  
  
Well, I'm up already. I had 1 hour until I had to walk to school since my mother was still not feeling up to the weather. My school's only twenty minutes away. I had time.  
  
I walked over to my closet and tried to pick between my regular skirt and blouse or my black sweatpants and a black tanktop. Maybe the three bottles of mouthwash fuzed my brain a little, because I chose the tanktop and the sweatpants.  
  
I tied my hair back in a simple pony tail and grabbed my basket ball, I was going to shoot some hoops.  
  
I started pretty good, getting every single basket in. Actually, if I didn't, it'd be sad since I spent my spare time challenging Thistle. Nobody had really known that I was good at sports because I was always quiet and seen mostly as a bookworm. Maybe just Jeffery, who knew too much about me.  
  
Jeffery.  
  
Everything about yesterday came back. How his warm and soft lips felt on mine. I traced with my finger were his lips had been and shuddered. I wasn't ready for romance, not yet.  
  
"Jeffery..." I whispered. "DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
I threw the basketball at the back board, of course it didn't make. Instead it fell in our family flower garden, the one we planted last summer. I felt my lower lip trembled and fought to force back the tears.  
  
It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be MY family?  
  
I picked up the basketball, cutting my hand in the process and slammed it on the floor. Then I picked it up and kicked it across the lawn.  
  
Something inside of my quivered and I shrank to the floor.  
  
This was the first time I didn't have to act strong for anyone at all. I was on my own.  
  
"Sira!" Someone called.  
  
I recognized the voice and turned around.  
  
Jeffery was climbing out of his second-story window.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed.  
  
I soon heard running behind me and then regular footsteps.  
  
I knew he wouldn't listen.  
  
Now what? Is he going to make fun of me?  
  
I swear I'm so pissed off that not even a DNA test can identify his mutilated body once I am through with him.  
  
I turned back and wiped my eyes on my sleeves, I can't afford to let him take advance of such a precious moment.  
  
Jeffery bent down to my level and nudged me but I refused to look up.  
  
So he tickled me. It worked, but it made me even more mad. I took an aim to his face with my iron fist.  
  
He caught it before it even came close.  
  
Now we were in an awkward position.  
  
My tears were still falling and my face was bright pink, I was a mess.  
  
Jeffery gently pushed back the hair that had fallen on my face.  
  
"Hey hey," he whispered, "chill girl, it's okay."  
  
Ohhhhh shuuutt UP!!!!  
  
"Let go of me." I wrestled with his arm, which was gripping my hand quite painfully.  
  
I don't blame him, if he didn't, his face would be disfigured.  
  
"Sira, I know something is wrong."  
  
"SHUT UP!! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?"  
  
"One, you're wearing sweatpants and a tank top."  
  
"So you don't think I look sexy in them?!?" I was determine to be defiante until I am dead in my grave.  
  
"Well..." He had a sheepish smile, "um...you only wear those on weekends when you stay at home."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Anyways. Two, you're out here banging a basketball around."  
  
"And you got a problem with that?"  
  
"I couldn't really sleep knowing you were upset."  
  
I couldn't help but snort.  
  
"Fine, fine!! I couldn't sleep with all the noise you were making. Gosh Sira, why do you have to ruin all my melodramatic moments?! Oh, and three, you're crying."  
  
I couldn't help it but feel that Jeffery cared about me. I knew it wasn't real, but it was a lie worthy to believe. And then, I couldn't hold it back anymore, the facade, the defiance, the stress, I fell forward into his chest and began to cry.  
  
Jeffery held me to him until I stopped crying, it was warm there, kind of safe feeling too. Also a great relief for my sleeveless arms which were chilling to the bone.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
And then...  
  
POW!  
  
Jeffery layed on his back holding his chest.  
  
"Sira!! What was that for!?!"  
  
I smiled happily as I felt the warm sunshine begin the caress my cheeks.  
  
"I need to release some stress and there was you."  
  
"Sira?" Jeffery asked almost happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know we only have ten minutes to get to school?"  
  
WHAT?!?!?!  
  
I looked at my watch.  
  
Sure enough, it was 7:30.  
  
"Lets go!" I said grabbing my backpack and began running down the street. Jeffery grabbed his and was soon up to me.  
  
"You're not going to change?" He asked.  
  
"Have no time! Gotta run!" I said out of breath. 


	7. FIGHT!

Chapter 7 - Fight  
  
Hey yall, I swear I didn't mean to leave u guys. Finals is just over and I'm clearing up. Whoohooo. I already have a HUGE portion of this done, and once I got the review I went: o crap where's the disk I saved it in. So I proceed to dig thru this dogpile, and I FOUND it! Sori for the delay, I'll post extra cuz i'm so sorri. *bows and nods*  
  
We finally made it to school right when the first bell rang.  
  
Before anybody saw me, I let my hair down and combed it neatly so it fell like a waterfall to the back of my knee. Then I looked for my blue sweater.  
  
OH NO! I left it on the table at home.  
  
Suddenly, someone placed a jacket over my shoulders.  
  
"Here." Jeffery said while passing me.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered more to myself as I walked over to Thime and Thistle.  
  
They both gasped loudly.  
  
"Don't ask!" I groaned.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" Thime pointed.  
  
Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!?!  
  
"Well, It isn't the first time I wore sweatpants to school."  
  
"Not those, that!" She touched Jeffery's jacket.  
  
I looked down at it. It was his basketball jacket.  
  
Damn you Jeffery.  
  
"You know you're going to have every girl at this school after that jacket, right?" Thime asked.  
  
"Oh no." I groaned.  
  
Kobunyashi soon sat next to me and raised an eyebrow at my choice of attire.  
  
"What!?" I asked coldly. I've been getting enough comments for one day.  
  
"Nice clothes." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But I do believe that is against the dress code of this school." He pointed at my tank top.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I quickly zipped up the jacket, now what? I can't keep a zipped up jacket for a whole day.  
  
I panicked during the entire time during the period, but since I was such a good actor, no one except Kobunyashi noticed my constant twitching in my left eyebrow.  
  
I felt relieved soon as the Lunch bell rang. I jetted out of the classroom before anyone could notice me. Then I walked over to my locker, trying my hardest not to let anyone see Jeffery's jacket.I was just putting my books away when I heard him.  
  
"Yo! How's it going?!" I turned and Jeffery stood there, smiling like an idiot.  
  
Wait, no.  
  
He was smiling like Jeffery.  
  
I looked around for anything I could use for a quick murder.  
  
Ah! The fence!  
  
It's pointy!  
  
My dream at that moment was to impale Jeffery on that fence in cold blood.  
  
I shook my head knowing that it was no use, that I would have to find another way to murder him.  
  
"I'm fine." I answered briskly.  
  
"Well, I was going to Arnett's class to get my homework, but I was wondering if you want to meet me for lunch?"  
  
"Oookay..."  
  
What else could I say? Especially when I'm plotting murder?  
  
Jeffery immediatley broke out into smile, a smile I so wanted to rip off his face.  
  
"Great! Meet me out in the Quad area in 5 minutes! Ok?" Jeffery turned and walked away.  
  
I walked over to the quad area and sat by the fountain, looking at my English notes. There was a exam coming up and I must study, to beat Kobunyashi.  
  
I sat there for about two minutes peacefully until I heard the most annoying voice in the world.  
  
Lisa Brown.  
  
The self-appointed Queen of Fashion and most popular girl in school.  
  
I never got why her tips about dying my hair purple would look nice, buuutttttt....  
  
I sighed and put my notes into my bag, I knew she was going to comment some vile comments about me.  
  
But I wasn't fast enough, Lisa and her "crew" came up and stood in front of me.  
  
I almost laughed, a crowd of girls. All blue-haired, lavender-blushed, deep- mascaraed, and stick thin. Their newly waxed legs, which were red, shone in the sunlight.  
  
Reminds me of aliens.  
  
"So, Sira. Word around school is you have Jeffery's jacket." Lisa sneered as her crew murmered in agreement.  
  
Trust me, Lisa sneering is not pretty.  
  
At least she's not laughing, which would be murder.  
  
"So?" I answered. I was stressed out and pissed off, not a very good combination.  
  
I stood to face Lisa and I realized I was about two inches taller than her, and I was only 5"5.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her shocked face.  
  
No one ever did that to Lisa. 


	8. Rescue

Chapter 8 - Rescue  
  
Muahahahahah! I feels... ACCOMPLISHMENT! but that's all u'll get till next week, it's sundai night, and I have to clean my room... doesn't that ...just... sux? *sigh* Well, have fun. at least u can. Jazzy  
  
You never made fun of her, you never bugged her, and you never, NEVER challenged her.  
  
"Why are you so slutty? Knowing you, you probably stole it.You're such a loser, Jeffery wouldn't waste his time telling you the time of day."  
  
'ooooo's went through the fast gathering crowd.  
  
But what she said didn't even faze me.  
  
Did she seriously think I'd give if Jeffery ignored me?  
  
Lord, that's be my sweetest dreams.  
  
"No wonder you dad left you." Lisa said.  
  
I froze and my eyes became wide.  
  
She must have been on the last resort to say such a thing.  
  
"Yeah you heard me." Lisa said, noticing my disturbed look. "I know your dad left you and there's no surprise why. You're pathetic! Your dad probably left because he was so embarrased to have a daughter like YOU!"  
  
Lisa broke down laughing as my rage was reaching boiling point.  
  
You're going down Lisa.  
  
Maybe the crowd and her crew realized my rage and began to back up.  
  
But Lisa kept laughing.  
  
And laughing,  
  
and laughing...  
  
I tried to calm down, I really did, but something snapped.  
  
The next thing I knew was a delightfully crisp slap.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
I hit Lisa.  
  
I never did something like this to anyone, I mean anyone beside Jeffery.  
  
But damn that felt good.  
  
Lisa stopped laughing, her face was filled with shock.  
  
Then tears began to fall down her perfect face as the crowd stepped back.  
  
Someone went running, screaming 'fight!'  
  
I looked around and saw the shocked faces.  
  
I turned to Lisa and almost felt sorry for what I did.  
  
Almost.  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest and began to laugh.  
  
She deserved it.  
  
And I was relieving stress.  
  
The next thing I felt was Lisa was pulling my really LONG hair.  
  
I went for hers, as if it was the naturallest thing in the world.  
  
Well, it was.  
  
Soon we were connecting fists and knees.  
  
I would have kept going, I really would, but someone grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away.  
  
I fought against the grasp of the person with everything in me, but he was strong.  
  
He half-carried me out of the school, around the corner of the street, past some turns, and into a rather large house.  
  
As soon as we stopped, I was placed on a couch.  
  
It took me a really long time to calm down.  
  
I was almost crying.  
  
Almost.  
  
Do you know why?  
  
Of course you don't.  
  
The guy the carried me to his house was Kobunyashi.  
  
Duh.  
  
I can't cry in front of him.  
  
Duh.  
  
He's my rival.  
  
Duh.  
  
I can't afford that.  
  
D-- okay, okay, I'll stop.  
  
Anyways, once I calmed down, I looked around me.  
  
Man, that house was HUGE!  
  
I glanced briefly at the well furnished room. From the built in movie/tv, to the redwood carvings, to the Victorian painting, and finally to the silk couches. On the one next to me, was Kobunyashi.  
  
His head was bowed down in wariness.  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
  
Kobunyashi stood up so quickly it scared me. He walked to the large window and threw open the curtains, then ran his hand furiously through his hair.  
  
Is he mad?  
  
Then he slowly turned around and looked at me strangely. 


	9. Fuzzy

Chapter 8 - FUZZINESS!  
  
Note from Jazzy: I've realized that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. It's just that, I'm getting close to the limit of what I had typed and I really don't have time to write more any time soon. So in that case, I'll just make my authors notes... LONGER! muahahhahhahahaha! Anyways, in reply to one of the reader's reviews: who is jeffery? I guess jeff is a jumble of characters I throw together randomly. In which include: Yuu, and a tiny bit of Ginta from marmalade boy Akito from Kodocha Just a tiny tiny bit of Arima (i know, the character cross... bad jazzy) and a miniscule bit of inuyasha There may be more... but I don't realli remember I've been getting heated debates from my rather violent friends about who Shime ends up with. Most people lean toward the Jeffery crowd, but I'm a hardcore Ikeida supporter. I've figured out how it's going to work out, but it'll be a while until we get there. Some of my friends even suggests for Shime to be a nun...^^!.... gawd... I'm going to throw together a bunch of crap and hope it'll sound ok... *crosses fingers* And if I ever get a spurt of a moment thing, the next chapter would be: Saddam sent terrorists into US and killed everyone. THE END. Hopefully not. Your prolly bored of my ranting now, and I'm approving of the page length, so... have fun! Jazzy  
  
DISCLAIMER! use ur common sense u dope. This isn't called a fanfiction for nothing.  
  
"Sira, is that really you?"  
  
I looked down, I didn't want to show that I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Sira, look at me." He whispered and gently tipped my chin up, "I know what happened to your family, I know what happened today. It's not your fault Sira."  
  
"How... did you know?" I was flabberghasted.  
  
"I've lost my father before, I know how it feels. I was in a similar state a while back. But just because it happened doesn't mean you should let it affect you."  
  
But it did, I can see it in his eyes.  
  
And right now was the time to agree.  
  
"I see." I muttered.  
  
"Look what you did, you're bleeding." He touched my left cheek, which stung. "Hold on."  
  
He came back moments later with a wet towel and gently wiped the wound clean. Then added a bandaid.  
  
"Thank you." I said gratefully.  
  
We sat awkwardly for the next couple of minutes. It was me who decided to start conversation.  
  
"Kobunyashi, why did you help me?"  
  
"You know the reason Sira." He answered.  
  
"No, I don't." No truer word were ever spoken.  
  
Kobunyashi turned and look at me,"Because I love you Sira."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"But, but, I'm not perfect. I just pretend to be." There, I told the truth.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then, why?" I asked.  
  
The was a long silence, then Kobunyashi took me by surprise. He leaned over, almost on top of me, and kissed me on the lips.  
  
Immediately I began to remember the hospital incident. A familiar feeling started to creep up my spine.  
  
When Jeffery kissed me I was trying to resist punching his face, but with Kobunyashi...  
  
It was all I could do not to kiss him back.  
  
And my heart was aching intensly from it.  
  
It was then that I realized, I loved Kobunyashi. So much that I ignored it. Perhapes it was the fact of my jealousy, or my internal conflicts that I didn't notice.  
  
I slowly let out my breath, noticing I've been holding it for quite a while. Kobunyashi's breath felt warm against my cheeks. My insides were melting into a little pudding.  
  
About a moment or so later, Kobunyashi leaned back. He noticed the strain on my face and my unwillingness to coorperate.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and sat back down.  
  
I curled up my knees and buried half of my face in it. My inside had come back, but they were all in the wrong places. My kidney was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst.  
  
Nah, just kidding, it really was my heart, it was the only thing in the right place.  
  
I glanced at Kobunyashi from the corner of my eyes, his whole face was bright red.  
  
We sat through another long silence, this time more awkward.  
  
"So Kobunyashi," I said, determined to start conversation, "why did you take me here?"  
  
Kobunyashi stood up, the redness fading from his face, "Well, I have some of clothes for you up stairs... I think you should change before lunch is over..."  
  
"Wait, wait, I'm going to wear your clothes?" My brow was slightly furrowed.  
  
"No no!!" His face looked so cute when it's red, "They're my sister's."  
  
"You have a sister?!?"  
  
"Yeah, she moved out though... just go up stairs and the second room to the right. Look in the closet and wear anything you want. As long as they have sleeves, I think it's okay." I was right, he didn't speak to girls very often, his face was getting redder by the second.  
  
So I decided to leave the poor guy alone while I change...  
  
NOT that I have any other choice... 


End file.
